El Torneo de los Tres Magos
by Tete93
Summary: Mis historias para la tercera edición de "El Torneo de los Tres Magos" de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Final feliz

_**Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 _ **Minirreto #1:**_ _"E_ scribir _sobre los_ _asuntos pendientes_ _de los personajes que os hemos sorteado."_

 **Personaje:** La Dama Gris (Helena Ravenclaw)

 **Disclaimer:** Si lo reconocen le pertence a Rowling, yo no gano ½ knut por escribir esto.

Muchísimas gracias a mi beta la asombrosa LadyChocolateLover

 **Final feliz**

Todo en el joven te recuerda a Ferdinand, desde su forma de caminar como si fuera el dueño del lugar, hasta su forma de hablar con palabras cuidadosamente escogidas. Aunque físicamente son diferentes, su comportamiento es tan parecido que jurarías que este joven fue educado por Ferdinand mismo, pero es imposible, hay nueve siglos entre ellos.

A diferencia de los otros estudiantes del colegio, este joven te pregunta sobre tu vida y escucha atentamente tus respuestas. En eso te resulta casi idéntico a Ferdinand, en su forma de dirigirse a ti, en la forma en que coquetea contigo, en la forma en la que te hace sentir la mujer más importante del mundo. Añoras tanto a Ferdinand que darías lo que fuera por volver a hablar con él, y este joven es lo más parecido que has tenido en siglos.

Ingenua e ilógicamente siempre creíste que vuestra historia tendría un final feliz. Lo conocías desde la infancia, pero cuando te diste cuenta de que lo amabas él ya era un hombre casado. Tú eras soltera, pero todos daban por hecho que aceptarías al Barón que había pedido tu mano en matrimonio. Propuesta que nunca consideraste, no solo porque tu corazón pertenecía a Ferdinand sino porque el Barón era demasiado temperamental, y no deseabas caminar al altar con él.

Te sentías atrapada. Odiabas la idea de pasar el resto de tu vida con el Barón. Odiabas a tu madre por aprobar al Barón como yerno. Odiabas a las demás personas en tu vida por pensar que tu madre tan inteligente era infalible, y que tú siempre estabas equivocada. En un arranque de rabia y desesperación robaste la diadema y te fuiste sin decírselo a nadie.

Mientras te desangrabas en el bosque albanés lo último que llegaste a pensar es en que nunca te despediste de Ferdinand. Cuando te despertaste en el mundo de los vivos, aunque ya no pertenecías a él, viste en eso una oportunidad de despedirte. Al volver a Inglaterra te enteraste que la esposa de Ferdinand cargaba en el vientre al nieto de Salazar Slytherin, Ferdinand parecía inmensamente feliz de ser padre. Tú no tenías lugar en su vida.

Y por muy tonto que fuera, nunca dejaste de creer en su final feliz. En que algún día él y su esposa morirían, ella seguiría adelante y él se quedaría en este mundo para estar contigo. ¡Que ilusa! Él acompañó a su esposa al más allá. Y tú llevas siglos atrapada en este mundo, sin posibilidad de volver a verlo, y extrañándolo tanto que lo ves reflejado en un joven estudiante.

Le hablas al joven de la diadema, le revelas su ubicación, él te da las gracias con una sonrisa, y tú ves la mayor diferencia entre este joven y Ferdinand. Las sonrisas de Ferdinand siempre fueron genuinas y cálidas, en cambio la sonrisa de este joven es escalofriante.

Y por primera vez te preguntas si estás cometiendo un error al confiar en Tom Riddle.

 **FIN**

Ferdinand Slytherin, porque si Voldemort es descendiente de Slytherin, entonces Salazar tuvo al menos un hijo o hija.

Sé que proclame hasta el cansancio que odiaba la segunda persona, pero me pareció que era el único narrador que le quedaba bien a la historia.

Besos

Teté


	2. Narcolepsia

_**Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 _ **Minirreto #2:**_ _Escribir el fic con una poción y una generación asignadas al azar._

 _ **Poción:**_ Poción de ojos abiertos. (Evita que el bebedor se duerma y que también se puede utilizar para despertar a alguien drogado o contusionado.)

 **Generación:** Tercera Generación. (Yo seleccioné a Scorpius Malfoy)

 **Disclaimer:** Si lo reconocen le pertence a Rowling, yo no gano ½ knut por escribir esto.

Muchas Gracias a la genial **LadyChocolateLover** por ser mi beta :)

 **Narcolepsia**

Trituro los colmillos de serpiente y los aguijones de Billywig.

La única luz que alumbra el baño es la pequeña llama de debajo del caldero. Sé que estaré en problemas si alguien se me descubre preparando una Poción de Ojos Abiertos. No solo porque robé los ingredientes del armario de Slughorn sino también porque dicha poción es de uso controlado en Hogwarts, gracias a esos estudiantes de E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que la tomaban para poder estudiar toda la noche para los exámenes. Ahora solo la señora Pomfrey tiene autorización para administrarla, y solo a personas que han sufrido un desmayo o similares.

No me importan los problemas que pueda traer, ya evalúe la relación riesgo-beneficio y estoy decidido a hacer esto.

Los ingredientes se han vuelto un polvo muy fino.

Estoy aburrido de las reprimendas por dormir en clases. En vano he intentado explicarles a los profesores que no lo puedo evitar. Me creen un vago. Y me entran ganas llorar porque soy privilegiado intelectualmente, pero casi suspendo todos mi T.I.M.O.S. porque soy incapaz de mantenerme despierto.

Mido los ingredientes cuidadosamente y los añado al caldero.

Estoy harto de que mis compañeros me vuelvan el hazmerreír cuando me quedo dormido en público. Más de una vez me he despertado con la cara llena de dibujos obscenos cortesía de mis compañeros que se creen artistas. Albus me cuida las espaldas, pero estando él en Slytherin y yo en Gryffindor es imposible que me vigile veinticuatro horas al día siete días a la semana.

Remuevo tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Me frustra demasiado no poder jugar Quidditch. Tengo buena puntería, sería un gran cazador. Pero subirme a una escoba sería suicidio.

La poción comienza a hervir.

* * *

Han pasado veinticuatro horas, añado dos ramitas de acónito.

Hace unos años mis padres me llevaron a San Mungo. Los sanadores aseguraron que me quedaba dormido durante el día porque no descansaba bien de noche. Me recetaron pociones para dormir sin soñar, que me aliviaron las noches de insomnio, las pesadillas y los sueños vividos. Pero aun durmiendo ocho horas cada noche soy incapaz de mantenerme despierto durante el día.

Remuevo tres veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

Rose intentó convencerme de ver un "sanador" muggle. Ella me habló de una enfermedad que encaja perfectamente con mis síntomas, pero es rara entre los muggles y no hay registro que haya sido diagnosticada en un mago.

La poción está lista y por primera vez en años el nudo de angustia en mi pecho se afloja un poco.

 **FIN**

Cuando escribí la historia tenía en mente que Albus es el novio de Scorpius, y Rose es su mejor amiga. Pero están mencionados de forma vaga, así que cada quien puede interpretar la relación de Scorpius con ellos a su gusto y antojo.

Besos

Teté


End file.
